Category talk:Character Infobox Templates
As you will notice, the infoboxes are finally appearing, thanks to Halomek's help in the matter. I just want to take the time to mention a few points about them. #Infoboxes are only for characters. Do not use them for anything else - instead, use the layout found in the conformity standards. #When selecting the infobox for your character, keep in mind it applies to the character's primary affiliation. So, if you're character is first and foremost a member of the Jedi Order, and then a member of the New Republic, then you will use the Jedi Order template. #There are no current plans on utilizing specialized templates for non-MBT articles. If they are not concurrent with events in the MBT (the Rebellion Era forum is widely considered a "prequel" to the MBT, but obviously not everyone shares those sentiments), then please use the conformity standards' guidelines. Happy article creating/editing, everyone. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:26, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *So, will characters belonging to indies receive infoboxes in the colors on the map, or how does it work? --Jagtai 21:04, 18 April 2007 (UTC) **If it's not on the map, then just request a base color (as in, the color that would otherwise appear on the map). Like, for instance, I've informally (long time ago) claimed Cyan as the Mandalorians' map color, even though they're far from being capable of having their own map color. (Well, okay, not very far. :P) Anyway, you can see the template reflecting on this over on Kyr Aden's article. Point being, your government doesn't necessarily need to be on the map (or given a color on the map) to have their own color here. Just treat it as if they were already on the map. Hope that answered your question. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:11, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ***It did, thank you. Should I make my own template for the Black Star Confederacy then, or will you guys make one in the appropriate color? --Jagtai 06:38, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ****Since I have direct access to the map's government color schemes, I can take care of it. Following the template schemes, I'd use a lighter variant of BSC's map color for the sub-headings, and the map color for the heading and footer. I did the Mandalorian one first for two reasons: I wanted to get the hang of the layout first, and it is easier to beta-test if I have a character with that template. :) That said, now that I know what I'm doing ;), I'll be making a huge influx of government infobox templates over the next several days. I'm likely to just go right down the map list, 'cause I'm lazy that way. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ****Good. Thanks :-) --Jagtai 07:18, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Forcer Templates Do you think we should also add a "master" bit on the templates, much like how we have the Current & Former Student(s) bit? Or do you think that's a bit redundant? --Cadden Blackthorne 22:21, 19 April 2007 (UTC) *I thought about it, but figured it wasn't needed. It can be added in if there's a demand for it. Incidentally, with the Forcer templates, the "weapon" entry can be used to list a lightsaber, but in the actual lightsaber section the "sabertype" entry should be used to describe what type of saber it is. See Arien Garix as an example. --Halomek 23:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) **No biggie, really. I was just thinking that when I had to tweak Xahruk's article slightly. Since he's dual-apprenticed by Saias Kargon and Darth Nemesis, it makes it kinda weird for the reader in the end. I don't really care, honestly, I was just wondering if it was deemed necessary. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:19, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Round Two... I know, I know... this sounds like I'm a bit devoted to the idea, but it's kind of grown on me. Besides, Wookieepedia has begun to do this, as well. Are the thoughts on adding a "master" bit to the Forcer templates still the same? I can see where, in many instances, it would be a good idea to include, as there are some characters out there whom have had many masters. Do we still want to keep this out of our templates? --Cadden Blackthorne 17:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *I suppose there's no harm in putting it in if people want it. Definitely easy enough to do. Unless I hear someone give a reason not to add it, I'll fix up the templates around Monday. --Halomek 08:42, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Cool beans. Of course, it's not like I'm all-knowing (I know, I know, hard to believe, but it's true!), but I'm guessing that no one will have a problem with it. But, then again, who'm I to speak for others? :P --Cadden Blackthorne 15:55, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ***The Forcer infoboxes have been updated with a "current master" and "former master" entry. Just paste the new code anywhere in the brackets with the right information to get them to show up. --Halomek 05:28, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Government Templates Some of you may notice that your government may not be included in the templates. Right now, I am only adding templates for governments that I perceive as being active. If your government is active, or has been inactive and you have every intention to keep it running, let me know in this section of this talk page. If your government is not listed on the map, and you wish it to be, then place your request on the map thread and request your color here (if it's not requested there). I plan on continuing to work with the government infoboxes in bulk segments, but if it's a standalone request I will attempt to put aside some spare time to do it regardless. It doesn't take much time, but often I don't even have much. :) Also note that Force-based organizations and governments are not likely to get their own tag. So, it is nearly 100% unlikely that such requests will be respected. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:47, 20 April 2007 (UTC) *I wanted to request a government template for my government, the Kuras Tetrarchy. As a minor single-planet government within the Elrood Sector, it's really not big enough to go on the map, but I've got quite a few characters related thereto, so I thought I'd request the template for that sake. The base color I was thinking was #00A650, but if that's too close to someone else's, then I'll be happy to scour my Photoshop for a sufficiently different color. --Archangel 03:31, 24 April 2007 (UTC) **Since Cadden is a busy guy and I had some time on my hands... Done. By the way, Arch, you can leave the image entry blank if you don't have a picture. These new infoboxes won't give you an ugly redlink if there's nothing there. --Halomek 04:25, 24 April 2007 (UTC) **Thanks. And I just put in the Empty.jpg image 'cause... well, for no reason at all, really. Consistency, I suppose. Archangel 04:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ***One other thing, do you want the KT infobox to make a category link for the Kuras Tetrarchy, like it does now, or would you prefer it to do one for Solace Colony? --Halomek 04:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ***Kuras Tetrarchy is fine. I think I need to go through and simply change the "Solace Colony" category links to Kuras Tetrarchy ones. Since the Solace Colony became the Kuras Tetrarchy, that whole portion is rather redundant. If you want to delete that category when I'm done (which should be soon), that's fine. --Archangel 04:46, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ****Can do. Just put a delete tag on it when you want it gone. --Halomek 04:50, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Jade Worlds I need the color code for the Jade Worlds. Even though Beorht is off being a missionary, he's got quite a few characters already entered as being a part of it. I figure it's worthy of an infobox. --Halomek 18:57, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Sure thing. 743F00. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:21, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Related *I was wondering, will you also be making infoboxes for things like vehicles, ships, weapons etc.? --Jagtai 20:12, 26 April 2007 (UTC) **Eventually, yes. These won't take as long, either, because even though a ship may be faction-specific, it will not have a different color than from the rest. Character infoboxes were the first to be made, however, because of the number ratios being significantly higher (a new article based on a character is far more likely than based on technology or a group, or some other type of thing). We also need to consider colors and the like that would be different enough from active (and probably inactive, just in case) government colors, so that they are properly distinguished. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:21, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Update Complete As the title says, our Wiki is now completely updated with the new character infoboxes. The insanity is over! On to the next insanity! --Halomek 06:54, 2 May 2007 (UTC) *I beg to differ. I don't see a Loris infobox. With Jade back, that may come in handy :P --Jagtai 16:07, 26 May 2007 (UTC) **Bah, it was done when I wrote it. :P I just need the official Loris color from Cadden to make a new infobox. --Halomek 23:56, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ***Yeah, as of Jade's return, I haven't had much time to get it updated. But now that LE is back in full-swing (we can only hope), we can get that color in. I'll have it updated this weekend. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:29, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Character Infobox Template Inclusion I've noticed that Wookieepedia has included cybernetics to their character infoboxes. Anyone have any input on whether or not we should do that here? I know of a few characters, Cadden Blackthorne included, whom have cybernetic parts. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:44, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Just saw this. It might not be a bad idea. --Jagtai 06:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Revival I just remembered about this, and I'd like to bring it back to the table. Is there any opposition to adding cybernetics to the character templates? If not, I'll put up a trial baloon and we can determine whether or not it "looks good". --Cadden Blackthorne 22:48, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *I'm fine with it either way. --Halomek 22:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) **Just moving this up, so that others can see it. Is there anyone against this at all? I'm sure Jag's opinion is still the same, but nevertheless, I'd like to see this end conclusively this time. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 16:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Addition to the Infoboxes I suggest that we add something into the infoboxes for Relatives and Children. Its in the WoH infoboxes and I'm just wondering why its not in the infoboxes for the MBT characters --Mirrodin *So....Nobody has any opinions about this? Mir 20:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) **We can add it, but I don't know if we need it... the Allies / Enemies lines seem to do the job just fine. I'll go with whatever the popular opinion is on this one. --Halomek 00:29, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ***As you know, Mir, I'm also neutral on the matter. You also know that my argument is similar to Halo's. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 05:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC)